phineasundferbfandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer:Galenti
http://images.wikia.com/phineasandferb/images/f/fb/Ferb_Fletcher6.png http://images.wikia.com/phineasandferb/images/f/f8/Ferb_Fletcher4.png 150px|right 150px|right 150px|right Über mich Willkommen auf meinem Profil! Ich freue mich, dass du auf meiner Profilseite bist. Ich bin Ferbguuy9' '''und ein Phineas und Ferb Fan. Aber vor allem mag ich Ferb. Er ist anders als die anderen, darum ist er auch in Phineas und Ferb mein Lieblingscharakter. Und wenn dir etwas bei mir nicht gefällt, schreibe mir bitte in meiner Diskussionsseite! Meine beliebtesten Seiten Charaktere *Ferb *Phineas *Perry, das Schnabeltier *Doofenshmirtz *... Episoden Staffel 1 *Die Achterbahn *Team Phineas und Ferb *Der Strand gleich hinterm Haus *Fang die Kuh *S'Winter *Der Eintagsfliegenhit *Kampf der Daumen *Die Zeitreise *Die Spielzeugerfinder *Schrecklicher Schluckauf *Die Reise zum Mittelpunkt von Candace *Der Hochzeitstag *Endlich erwischt! *Faulenzen mit Phineas und Ferb *Candace, das Schnabeltier *Das Spionage-Trio *Phineas und Ferbenstein *Die Wissenschaftsmesse *Die Wissenschaftsmesse - Die Wiederkehr *Ein Stern für Phineas und Ferb *Superhelden Staffel 2 *Ein bedeutendes Ende *Glibbernde Gefahr *Der unsichtbare Beweis *Chez Schnabeltier *Phineas bringt Leben ins Spiel! *Die Chroniken von Miep *Mach mit beim Quiz *Ein Schnabeltier auf Abwegen *Gestrandet *Cliptastisch! *Dunkle Zukunft *Romantische Kreuzfahrt *Das perfekte Geschenk *Die Röntgen-Brille *Entspannungstag *Findet Mary McGuffin *Atlantis *Tanzwettbewerb *Das Weihnachts-Special *Inkognito-Carl *Mein Bruder, das Alien *Phineas' und Ferbs Doppelgänger *Der Echsen-Flüsterer *Der Weg ist das Ziel *Die 80er sind zurück *Der Fanaufstand *Ferien auf Hawaii Teil 1 *Ferien auf Hawaii Teil 2 *Der längste Sommertag *Das Achterbahn-Musical Staffel 3 *Phineas hat Geburtstag *Tour de Ferb *Das Fußball Stadion *Flucht aus dem Phineas-Turm *Die neue Sprache *Steinzeitalter *Die große Mauer *Excaliferb - Das Schwert der Wahrheit *Doofenshmirtz als Geheimagent *Das verlorene Amulett *Kornkreise *Miep der Sterne *Wo ist Perry? Teil 1 *Wo ist Perry? Teil 2 Songs Staffel 1 *Gartenstrand (Song)(Backyard Beach (song)) *S'Winter (Song) (S'Winter (song)) *Gitchee Gitchee Goo (Gitchee Gitchee Goo) *Er ist ein Schläger (He's a Bully) *Kann dich nicht leiden (My Nemesis) *Dass wir uns nicht gut verstehen (When We Didn't Get Along) *Phindroid-Ferboter (Phinedroids and Ferbots) *In 'nem Mini-U-Boot fahr'n (Hemoglobin Highway) *Dannys Story (History of Rock) *Sie sind Fabelhaft (Fabulous) *Ich hab keinen Rhythmus (Ain't Got Rhythm) *Mein Herz gehört nur dir ganz allein (You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart) *Rockmusik ist heilsam (Music Makes Us Better) *Kleine Brüder (Little Brothers) *Ich fühl' mich nicht frei (Chains on Me) *Wagenrennen sind der Hit (My Chariot) *Shooting Star Milchshake Bar (Song) (Shooting Star Milkshake Bar (song)) *F-Games (Song) (F-Games (song)) *Eichhörnchen in der Hose (S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)) Staffel 2 *Du kriegst 'nen neuen Auftrag (Mission (song)) *P-I-N-K-E (A-G-L-E-T) *Voll auf's Gelatine Monster (Come On, Kids!) *Schauen und warten (Watchin' and Waitin') *Wir sind digital (Let's Go Digital) *Mein Schiff vom and'ren Stern (My Ride From Outer Space) *Er schoss sich leider nie direkt in ihr Herz (Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart) *Im phintastisch, ferbulösen Car Wash (Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash) *Perry komm doch nach Haus' (Come Home Perry) *Carl! (Carl, the Intern) *Heute ist ein grandioser Tag (Today is Gonna Be a Great Day) *Ich will 'ne Note von dir (Gimme a Grade) *Mit meinem Röntgenblick (X-Ray Eyes) *Spa Tag (Spa Day (song)) *Tanzt bis sich hier alles dreht! (Let's All Dance Until We're Sick (song)) *Schnabeltiertrucker (Mobile Mammal) *Ich bin in Weihnachtsstimmung (That Christmas Feeling) *Was haben wir getan? (Where Did We Go Wrong?) *Danville ist nett und brav (Danville for Niceness) *Weihnachtsmann, wir danken dir (Thank You Santa) *Wie du fliegst und schwebst (When You Levitate) *Du bist nicht Ferb (You're Not Ferb) *Folge dem gelben Gehweg (The Yellow Sidewalk) *Ich will gar nichts (I Want Nothing) *Hier im Weltall gibt's Abenteuer für dich (Space Adventure (song)) *Roboter Rodeo (Song) (Robot Rodeo (song)) *Es fährt egal wohin (All Terrain Vehicle (song)) *Stockwerk für Stockwerk (Floor After Floor) *Im Irrgarten kannst du dich schnell verirren (Not Knowing Where You're Going) *Alien Herz (Alien Heart) *Entchen Momo ist mein Freund (Ducky Momo is My Friend) *Der Primaten-Calypso geht ab (A-Prime Calypso) *Ich und nochmal ich (Me, Myself and I) *Ein Schnabeltier hat die Kontrolle hier (There's a Platypus Controlling Me) *Ich trau' mich jetzt es zu sagen (Breath) *Gummiband, Gummiball (Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls) *Stadt der Liebe (City of Love) *Sommer macht Riesenspaß (Summer Belongs to You (song)) *Hey Ferb (Das wird ein ganz besonderer Tag) (Hey Ferb) *Achterbahn (Rollercoaster (song)) *Carpe Diem (Carpe Diem) Staffel 3 *Spaßhaus (Song) (Livin' in a Funhouse) *Tanz Baby (Dance, Baby!) *Mit diesen Plänen (Blueprints) *Sonnenschein, Freude und Glück (Sunshine and Bubble Gum) *Auf der Tour de Ferb (Tour de Ferb (song)) *Fußball X7 (Football X-7 (song)) *Lass uns diesen halben Tag genießen (Spend Half a Day) *Freund und Feind (Frenemies) *Wir wünschen euch frohe Weihnacht (We Wish You A Merry Christmas) *Der Weg des Schnabeltiers (Way of the Platypus) *Druselstein Führerscheintest (Drusselstein Driving Test Waltz) *Fies für Zusatznoten (Evil for Extra Credit) *In der Savanne (On the Savannah) *Dieses wirklich ungewöhnliche Fahrzeug (Highly Unconventional Vehicle) Diashows Staffel 1 Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 1.png|Ferb haut sich den Hammer gegen die Nase Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 2.png|Ferb beim Rülpsen Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 3.png|Ferb zeigt an, wo es lang geht! Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 4.png|Ferb mit den Haaren von Phineas Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 5.png|Ferb hat Hunger... Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 6.png|Man sollte sich eben nicht mit Ferb anlegen... Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 7.png|Ferb kann so Einiges, sogar wenn Spitzhacken in seinen Ohren sind! Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 8.png|Ferb und sein "Ferboter" Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 9.png|Ferb mit "interessanten" Klamotten... Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 10.png|Ferb wuchsen einige Federn... Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 11.png|Nicht nur der Stoff von der Rolle ist weg... Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 12.png|Ferb macht einen Kopfstand Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 13.png|Ferb hat fünf Beine! Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 14.png|Autsch... Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 15.png|"Das ist nur eine Ferb-Attrappe. Und sie klingt sogar wie Ferb!" Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 16.png|Phineas, Ferb und Candace mit einer Schildkröte auf dem Kopf... und woher hat er den Roller? Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 17.png|Ferb schaut durch ein Fernglas Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 18.png|Ferb sieht aus wie sein Großvater... woher hat die Großmutter die Sachen? Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 19.png|Ferb hat unfassbar lange Beine Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 20.png|Wie passt Ferb da bloß rein? Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 21.png|Ferb auf seinem Fahrrad Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 22.png|Ferb mit Afro Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 23.png|Ferb mag Sandwiches Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 24.png|HA HA HA HA! Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 25.png|Ferb als ''FerbGuy Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 26.png|Die beiden in ihren Unterhosen, nachdem sie eine Rakete testen wollten... Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 27.png|Phineas und Ferb lächeln Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 28.png|"Was gibt's denn da so zu glotzen?!" Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 29.png|Ferb ist mit Phineas gezwungen worden, sich einen Film anzuschauen Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 30.png|Ferb lernt Phineas und Candace kennen. Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 31.png|"Würstchen, Würstchen! Lecker, lecker, lecker!" Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 32.png|"Ferb spricht ihre Sprache!" Phineas und Ferb- Ferb - Die besten Bilder 0.png|Ferb Phineas und Ferb - Ferb's beste Bilder 33.png Ferb 4.png Ferb 5.png Ferb 6.png Ferb 7.png Ferb 8.png Ferb 9.png Ferb 10.png Ferb 11.png Ferb 12.png Staffel 2 Platzhalter.png Staffel 3 Platzhalter.png